


when none of the numbers make sense

by wolfgirlsiyeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Dyscalculia, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I guess???, Strangers to Lovers, Tutoring, Uhm, based on personal experience, except the tutor becoming the gf I didn't have that :/, how does one tag, i guess, they're soft lesbians and I love them, this is soft ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirlsiyeon/pseuds/wolfgirlsiyeon
Summary: hyunjin is frustrated. god, she's so frustrated. she just doesn't get it no matter how hard she tries or how much homework she makes! the teacher treats her like she's dumb and that doesn't help her self-confidence, either.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 56





	when none of the numbers make sense

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first loona fic and my first fic in a while so pls be gentle 🥺

hyunjin is frustrated. god, she's _so_ frustrated. she just doesn't get it no matter how hard she tries or how much homework she makes! the teacher treats her like she's dumb and that doesn't help her self-confidence, either.

hyunjin has struggled with numbers ever since she can remember. she never managed to remember the multiplication tables no matter how often she tried (and she still can't), she never got above a 6 out of 10 for maths in elementary school while the rest of her grades were around the 8.5 out of 10 to the 10 out of 10, she's never understood how to calculate with fractions and clock numbers have always flipped for her.

she once missed an appointment because in her head 18:30 was 8:30pm for some reason. numbers don't make sense.

her brain just can't handle numbers that well.

and it's frustrating. endlessly so.

hyunjin is pretty sure she spends about double the time on maths than on any of her other subjects and she still can't get a sufficient on her tests and she's failing the class.

she's so close to giving up. so _so_ close. she's almost given up on her dream of being able to go to university when...

enter jeon heejin.

hyunjin's mother forced her to get a maths tutor and hyunjin is scared. all the tutors she's had thought she was stupid or weren't able to explain the subject matter in a very dumbed down way. it never worked out.

until heejin came along.

heejin was never anything but patient and explained everything from the bottom up. hyunjin's grades improved. they still weren't sufficients, but they were improving nevertheless.

heejin paid attention to hyunjin's struggles. heejin noticed that hyunjin understood the example shown until she had to do it with different numbers. heejin noticed that her numbers flipped sometimes. heejin did some research.

dyscalculia.

she wasn't dumb. she wasn't incompetent. she wasn't horrifyingly stupid.

it wasn't her fault.

heejin continued tutoring her. hyunjin's average was a passing grade for the first time in seven years.

hyunjin cried. heejin hugged her.

they started spending time together outside of tutoring.

hyunjin's heart fluttered when heejin smiled.

heejin's stomach did somersaults when hyunjin giggled.

hyunjin got the highest grade she's ever had on a maths test.

hyunjin jumped up and down.

heejin hugged her.

they kissed. they stared at each other in shock. hyunjin smiled very gently, insurmountable love visible in her eyes and heejin was smiling like an idiot.

they leaned their heads together and closed their eyes. they breathed in the same air.

hyunjin isn't frustrated. 

hyunjin is the happiest she's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hyunjinseulgi  
> tumblr: rceyskywalker


End file.
